New Girl
by HeartsLessHandled
Summary: When the two enemies put an add out in the paper for a new roommate... Never did they expect the cat like female they found... Neko, the girl with the deadly hands... Ex-member of the Yellow Scarves, but new member of The Dollars. Old Life troubles? YEP!


I own nothing, I love Shizou! Well, yeah, and Izaya I guess... I just love his voice! Yeah, okay, I'm weird... Oh well! Hello, for those who don't know me, I'm Hearts Less Handled, basically Supernova Amelia Star's best friend! She lets me use her Oc's and I let her use mine! Neko is my OC! I love her!Anyway, on with the story!

"So, that's what we want in a new roommate." Shizuo explained, looking at the girls left in the room. Most of them had disappeared, leaving only two, the cat-like twenty year old, and Erika.  
'Erika go home,' Celty had typed into her phone.

"But-"

"Go home," Shizuo said, lighting a cigarette.

"So wait, I thought you guys hated each other," The other girl said, picking at her nails.

"They do, it's just they're trying to patch things up," Shinra said.

"Ah," The girl said, nodding her head but still looking at her longish nails through her fingerless gloves, her fingernails had been painted black.

"I never got your name," Izaya said, holding his hand out to the black haired, yellow eyed girl.

"Neko," the girl said, not shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you," Celty typed.

"Nice to meet you too. I love your helmet," Neko smiled at the headless rider. Celty drew back her phone and typed a 'thank you' into the keypad. Shinra put his arm around Celty and picked up the drink on the table.

"No problem," Neko said, leaning back on the couch.

"I have a question, did you guys just recently discover your love for each other?" Neko asked, making Shinra choke on his drink. Neko looked at the underground surgeon and smirked, bursting out giggling.

"I was just asking, you never can know these days," Neko said, trying to stifle her laughter.

'Don't even go there,' Celty typed into the phone, holding it up for the girl to see.

"Okay, I won't ask. So here's one, how are you guys on rent? I'm willing to go like thirds?"

"Fine," Shizuomuttered, watching the girl pick her nails.

"Um, pets? I have a cat, but if you guys don't want one I can leave her at my aunt's."  
"A cat's fine by me," Izaya smiled, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back.

"Okay, food I can cover." Neko ticked off each thing on her fingers.

"I won't be here during the day, I've got classes," Neko said, not looking at either of them.

"What classes?"

"I'm trying to learn some new things. Computers, mostly, some food preparation classes," Neko trailed off, watching the expressions on each of their faces.

"I'm bringing my computer from my aunt's, so don't worry." Neko smiled, turning back to her fingers.

"So, why are you looking for a place to stay?" Izaya asked, watching the girl.

"Oh, right. My aunt is getting married, and she's preparing for a baby, so I gotta get out of there."

"Just one more question," Izaya smiled at the girl.

"Shoot," Neko said, not looking up.

"Are you part of a gang?" Neko almost choked, her head snapping toward the dark haired male.

"Why? Are you insinuating I am?" Neko asked, her yellow eyes ablaze.

"No, it's an honest question," Izaya sighed, smiling at the girl's discomfort.

"I was, but I got out of one, and into the other," Neko said, shrugging and brushing the question off.

"Interesting, what one's which?" Celty elbowed Izaya in the ribs, trying to get him to stop.

"What? We'd need to know, so that none of the Yellow Scarves or Dollars come busting down our door."

"I was part of the Yellow Scarves," Neko sighed, not looking at any of them, "I was just some groupie, a spy, on a rare occasion."

"And now?"

"You figure that out for yourself," Neko snapped at him, standing up from the couch.

'He didn't mean anything by it, he's just an informant.' Celty typed into her phone.

"Yeah, I know, I've heard of him on the street," Neko stretched her arms above her head, watching the dark haired male laugh.  
"He's just as twisted as my brother explained," Neko said, looking at Shizuo.

"Why don't you stay with your brother?"

"And live with him and his habits? I don't think so. I've had my fill of them." Neko said, smirking and walking toward the door.

'Wait, where are you going?'

"I've got to get out of here. I've got other buildings to look at, so far, I'm kinda hoping it's this one," Neko sighed, walking out the door.

'How will we reach you?'

"Oh, I'm on that Dollars Chat. Just gotta look for me." Neko said, walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

'I like her,' Celty typed.

"You just like her because of the cat," Shizuo mumbled.

'Not true, I think she'll bring in a new factor,' Celty defended.

"What?" Shizuo looked at her. Izaya smirked, typing into his phone.

'Did you find her?' Celty typed, holding her phone for him to see.

"Yes, she's not hard to find," Izaya held the phone up to her. Celty nodded, turning back to Shizuo.  
'Well, it's actually settled, she's got the room.'

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm not here half the time anyway," Shizuo said, standing up and walking out the door.

"So she's got the room, would you tell he-"

'He already did, that's why I told Shizuo,'

Neko walked down the street, shutting her phone and sticking it back in her pocket.

"Here we go..." She trailed off, "Let's just hope it doesn't turn out like the last one..." She sighed, walking toward another huge apartment building. She sighed, walking over and ringing the buzzer.

"What?"

"Let me up," Neko said plainly.

"Ugh! I thought you found an apartment!"

"I did! I need to get my crap! Let me up!" Neko shouted back at the man on the other end. The door buzzed and Neko walked in. She shook her head and stormed up the stairs to the fifth floor. She walked into the end apartment and watched her brother pull on a blue bath robe.

"Look, next time you don't let me up, I will beat the living shit out of you, understand?" Neko threatened, walking past the man.

"I'm so scared," He said, tying the strings. Neko sighed, walking toward the bathroom and turning the faucet on. She splashed cold water on her face and sighed.

"What happened?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Neko smiled. Inu looked at his sister and shook his head.

"You really should start letting people in..."

"Why? They don't need to know my past," Neko shrugged, taking a fresh towel to her face.

"So, tell me. Did you meet him?"  
"Who?"

"Oh come on! Shizuo! Did you meet him?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well..."

"Oh, right, sorry... This is new for me too," Neko said, smiling at her brother.

"So..."

"Yes, I met him-"

"And?"

"Well, he's just like people describe him. He was distant," Neko shrugged.

"Hey Neko," A man said, walking behind Inu.

"Oh hey Jay," Neko nodded. The dark haired man smiled, grabbing Inu's waist and hugging him close.

"So you get it?"

"Yeah," Neko nodded, walking out of the bathroom and toward her room.

"She was just telling me about it," Inu said, smiling at the other.

"Really? I swore I heard someone say Shizuo, was I mistaken?"

"No, I was telling him that Shizuo was distant."

"Hm, and?" Jay cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

"What? I'm not a fangirl!" Neko said, blushing.

"Right, then why did you want the apartment?" Inu asked, knowing his sister through and through.

"Because I needed a place to stay. You two are great company and all, but you've got lives too," Neko said, grabbing a bag from the closet and placing it on her bed.  
"Yeah, but really, why?" Jay looked at her with a grin, letting go of Inu. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"Look, yeah, I like him, but I'm no fangirl that goes crazy when I see him," Neko said.

"And so the truth comes out." Jay smiled at her.

"There, happy?"

"Sure," Inu said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm getting lectured by my younger brother and his boyfriend, great," Neko scoffed, smiling and shaking her head.

"Well, you need to get some sense in your head," Inu said, walking over and knocking on her head.  
"Oh shut up and help me pack," Neko threw a shirt at him.

"Touchy," Inu said, smirking at the other man.

"No kidding. Don't bring that," Jay stopped her hand and took the shirt from her.

"Why not?"

"It's old and ratty, just don't bring it," Jay tossed the shirt over toward Inu.

"Um, yeah, give it back. I wear it to sleep at night genius," Neko smirked, grabbing the tee again.

"Fine," Jay smiled at the girl and watched as she packed.  
"Hey, are you bringing your laptop?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, okay, just curious." Inu smirked, walking out to the room and grabbing the computer.

"What did you do to it?"

"Nada," Inu shrugged, opening the small computer.

"Inu! What the hell!" Neko looked at the computer screen, finding it broken and mangled.

"I didn't do it! It fell off my bed!"

"Right! It fell off your bed and it just broke! What the hell! Now I need another laptop?"

"No," Jay looked at her.

"Why the hell not? I don't recall asking you!"

"Because..."

"You're so not bringing this one! It's got all kinds of my crap on it!"

"Yeah, so? What about it?"

"Well, let Inu explain," Jay pointed to the other dark haired man.

"Okay. Neko, you wanted to get a new one for two years now, and you haven't had enough to buy one-"

"You didn't."

"Hell no, I didn't, no one did, except some left over funds from mom and dad's will, and here." Inu said, grabbing the top drawer and opening it to reveal a small laptop hidden under bras and panties.

"Really?" Neko asked, walking over and grabbing her brother.

"I'm gonna miss you around here," Inu whispered in her ear.

"I'm gonna miss you more, I love you. Now help me pack!" Neko smiled, putting the computer into her bag.

_**So? What do you think? Should I continue? Should I abandon ship?**_

_**Review, tell me your thoughts and OMG Moments in the story**_

_***Inu is Gay, for those of you who haven't figured it out, and Jay is just some random Guy I thought of, wait! I could've used my ex best guy friend! Damn! Forgot about that!**_

_**I own Nothing**_

_**Review, **_

_**With Lots of Love**_

_**Hearts Less Handled. **_


End file.
